Darkness: left for dead
by Notgoodatwritingstories
Summary: She is a high schooler, who's average life is sent spiraling down into a world of darkness and horror. Can she survive the zombie apocalypse? Or will she become one of them?


_I stood alone, consumed by the vast darkness surrounding me. Unable to think clearly, I stumbled throughout the seemingly endless black void. I rubbed my eyes and strained to see through the thick shadows. There was a small pair of bluish-green glowing lights, hovering a few feet off of the ground. After slowly approaching closer, I soon realized that they were not lights, but two glaring eyes, silently watching my every move._

_I held back a scream as they suddenly moved nearer. They stopped abruptly, and I stood, staring, too afraid to even move. They moved from the ground into the air, startling me further._

_My throat was dry. I opened my mouth but my voice refused to come out, for I was engulfed in fear. A pain wracked, animalistic cry erupted from inside the blackness. Suddenly the creature flung itself towards me with an ear splitting screech._

I awoke in a cold sweat. I was trembling, and my body ached from the awkward position in which I was sleeping. "J...just a dream..." I mumbled quietly.

I feebly turned my head to the direction of my window. I saw a dark figure looming just outside of my window, through my partially opened blinds. It stumbled and swayed, and I gasped. It stopped, then pressed its _head_ against the window. I held my breath and stayed as still as I could, though I was still trembling. _"Go away, go away, go away!" _I thought desperately. The figure suddenly stepped back, moving away from my window. I breathed a quiet sigh of relief and my tense body relaxed.

I brought my blanket up over my face, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Hey, Ferris! Wanna' do my homework for me?" someone called from a desk to the left of me.

I ignored him.

"Hello-_o_!" he pressed.

"No," I snapped. "Do your own homework, Luke." This was something like the _fifteenth_ time he asked me that. Glancing over at Luke, I noticed he was wearing the same purple-plaid button-up as yesterday. I glared at him in annoyance, and he frowned at me.

"Aw, don't be such a meanie!" Luke whined jokingly. "All I asked was that you do me a tiny favor!"

"What are you, five? Do your own stinking work and stop being a lazy ass!" I scolded him harshly while wagging a finger in the air briskly.

"Okay, since you guys obviously don't have enough to do," the teacher chimed in as he walked into the classroom, an assortment of large books and folders in his hands. He paused and used his free hand to push up his glasses, veery slowly. "I guess you have time for me to assign the class more geography lessons."

The other students groaned and began to complain, sound "But...! He...! Why?" I stuttered.

"Be _quiet_! Or I'll add a research paper too!" he threatened as he turned around to add his newly-assigned punishment lessons. My classmates quieted down, and the teacher walked out of the classroom for a moment. I turned and saw Luke staring, looking goofy as always. _Why_ did the teacher seat me next to Luke?

"This is all your fault, you stupid…!" I growled angrily, and started hitting him.

"Ow!" He yelped, attempting to shield himself from my blows. "Stop—Ack!" I smacked him again.

"Hey, look who's in love!" one of the class cheerleaders called from across the class.

Some nerd with acne and braces laughed with a nasally voice that hurt my ears. I was furious, glaring at Luke at the corner of my eye. Soon after, the bell rang, and I rushed out of the classroom, not looking anywhere, I just wanted to go home.

I hopped onto the bus, and walked to the end seat, setting my backpack on the carpeted floor, by my feet. I pulled out my book, and started to read.

"So how about that homework?" Luke suddenly sat next to me, nearly causing me to jump out of my seat. I glared at him menacingly, and raised my book above my head. "Whoa, whoa, calm down! I was kidding, okay?" I slowly lowered the book, shot and angry glance at him, and proceeded to read. He hung around, trying to see the book I was reading, but I pulled away. "Listen, I—" He began.

"Could you go away...?" I mumbled quietly, interrupting him. Was he trying to… apologize? I brushed off the thought as some kids in the front turned around and started staring.

"Hey, look, there they go again! How's it going between you two lovebirds?" the same girl as last time. "Luke wants to take a ride on the Ferris wheel!" Everyone started laughing.

I scowled at the immaturity of these people. What the heck? That wasn't even funny.

Everyone was laughing hysterically. I even think the _bus driver_ was laughing. I jumped up, my face burning with fury.

"How about you just shut up! Stop laughing, you _stupid immature retards!_" everyone gasped, and then were silent. " I don't like Luke; he's not even my friend! He's a pain in the ass and I _hate _him! So just mind your own business and leave me the _hell_ alone!" I exploded in anger. I paused and glanced over to Luke. His mouth was agape, and he looked like someone punched him in the face. I felt a sharp twinge of guilt. The bus stopped, and I quickly walked out, not looking back.

When I got home, I went to my room. By the time I finished my homework, it was already 8:56 p.m., so I just switched off my lamp and got into bed.

What I said earlier spun through my mind; I was assaulted by an immerse wave of guilt. _"Maybe I should have been nicer to him…" _ I wondered questioningly to myself_. "I _was _being kind-of harsh… I mean... REALLY harsh." _

I waited for what seemed to be hours, and couldn't go to sleep; due to the terrible remorse I felt. The sun was already coming up. I wandered into the kitchen of the large house, checking the microwave's digital clock. _"5:37 A.M." _It read. I poured myself a glass of water, and proceeded to drink it. Suddenly, a loud scream came from outside. I gasped, and choked on my drink, sending me into a violent coughing fit. The woman continued shrieking and calling for help, and her voice faded away into a soft gurgling sound. I was utterly freaked out, and I realized that Aunt Katrina hadn't woken up—I had known she was a light sleeper.

Soon it became silent. A series of wild cries and yells erupted. And I jumped. My heart sped in my chest as I dashed into my Aunt's room and shook her violently. She growled, her eyes shooting open. The color in her irises was faded and she seemed to stare into nothing. A bloody bandage was wrapped tightly around her arm. Suddenly, she grabbed me and tried to strangle me, her bony fingers wrapped around my throat. I kneed her in the stomach and caused her to back away. She snarled and jumped back up. I coughed, rubbing my neck where her cold vice was, and rushed out of the small room.

Aunt Katrina chased after me, her eyes wild and blank. She roared fiercely and charged into me, sending me crawling on the ground. I stumbled back up and grabbed my departed father's conveniently placed baseball bat. _"Sorry, Dad," _I thought miserably to myself. I swung the bat around, connecting with my aunt's stomach, and she keeled over, and gasped for breath. I raised the bat over my head, slamming it down of the back of her skull. She dropped to the ground, and tried to get to her feet again, snarling and screaming with pure rage. I brought the bat up and hit her, again, and again, until she stopped moving altogether. Tears filled my eyes and began to fall. "I'm sorry... I'm so, _so _sorry..." I apologized, my voice coming out in choked sobs as I dropped the metal bat to the ground with a clang. Clasping my hands together, I prayed that God will forgive me.


End file.
